1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge adapted to engage respectively with the mainframe and the monitor of the computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer hinge normally has a sleeve securely connected to the housing of the computer and a shaft securely connected to the monitor of the computer and pivotally attached to the sleeve. To enhance the pivotal movement between the sleeve and the shaft, multiple lubrication grooves or recesses are defined respectively in either the inner face of the sleeve or the shaft or the outer face of the shaft. When the lubricant is applied to the grooves or recesses and the shaft is inserted into the sleeve, the pivotal movement between the sleeve and the shaft is smoothed. Furthermore, after the shaft is inserted into the sleeve, a retaining device is necessary to secure the engagement between the shaft and the sleeve.
It has been found that neither the recesses in the sleeve nor the grooves in the shaft can provide sufficient lubrication for the pivotal movement between the shaft and the sleeve, especially after a long period of repeated use of the hinge. Further, the addition of the retaining device to the hinge will increase the manufacturing cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved computer hinge to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a hinge that operates smoothly. To accomplish the objective, multiple grooves are formed in a hinge sleeve, a limit recess is defined on an inner face of the sleeve and at least one meander line recess and a flange corresponding to the limit recess are formed on a hinge shaft. After lubricant is added in both the grooves and the meander line recess and the shaft is inserted into the sleeve, the pivotal movement between the sleeve and the shaft is smoothed.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.